bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Sigil
Sigil was the second in command of the Toa team who once protected the Princess' Island. Biography Sigil became a Toa at an unknown time and hailed from an unknown island. At some point he arrived on the Princess' Island and was second in command the Toa team there. ''Parallels Sigil continued to serve under Veran and sometimes lead the team, with new member Seig still learning. He continued to hunt for Xalcak with the others, and often fought alongside Veran. He encountered Island Defense for the first time, and soon sent Toa off to different locations to fight the new Striever attacks. When learning about the methods of Island Defense, he and the others started to consider options. He protested harming them, for it would violate the Toa Code. When going to the Dunes of Sorrow with the team, he revealed a Striever ambush and took care of one, alongside Veran and Raiz. More and more came, forcing the team to fight. When Hark was defeated in the battle by a Slith, Veran and Sigil intervened. When Veran split the team up to be targets, Sigil went with Raiz. When it was over, nobody found anything. Veran stated they would return to the villages and rescue as many Matoran as possible on constant patrol, in order to limit the use of Island Defense for the sake of the Matoran. Clasis suggested splitting up to cover more ground, but Veran shot it down, in case Xalcak attacked. He said they would cycle around the island and hit every village, as they didn't want to outright oust Island Defense, which could cause a fight to occur and lives to be lost on the Matoran end. After a week of patrols, they noticed construction going up around the island. Clasis reported that it was Sion's doing. Atel asked Veran what they should do. Veran pondered if it was for the betterment of the island, or not, and decided to keep moving, and if they would find Sion, question him. Sigil caught up with Sion a some point and asked him about the island changes. Sion told him that people listened probably because they wanted change and prosperity, which he could give them, and that he would be the perfect one to lead the island, with so many already following him. Some time later, when Hark was found defeated by Xalcak, Veran sent some men out, leaving Sigil to protect Atel as she healed Hark, in case Xalcak returned. Days later, Atel helped to pull seeds and vines from Hark's armor so he wouldn't kill himself to make them grow. She and Sigil chided Hark as she worked. Sigil implied to Hark that he was more important alive than dead, even if it meant Xalcak's death as well. They continued to talk, with the point raised that the harder they try to keep Island Defense from taking money, the more tired they become, the better chance Island Defense has to take their place. It was pointed out that that was why they diverted manpower to the Dunes; to kill Xalcak as soon as possible. Soon Rakis came, telling them Xalcak was spotted in the Dunes. Hark wasn't unseeded completely yet, but vowed to himself only to use them in an emergency. When an attack occurred at the bridge, Clasis used his blade and Magma powers to try to keep them contained. The rest of the team soon arrived to help him in his losing fight. They all used their powers and skills to regroup, and then added all of their skills together to level the rest of the threat, bar a handful of enemies. Xalcak melted up from the bridge at this point to oppose them. Xalcak attacked by manipulating the bridge, intending to impale the group. Hark was stabbed while Sigil protected them as best he could with his Gravity powers. The two leaders rushed to fight Xalcak while Atel tried to help Hark, but Xalcak proved too strong for them. Raiz tried to join in the fight, but was rendered unconscious from a blow from the bridge. They continued to throw what they could at Xalcak, destroying chunks of the bridge, but his powers were allowing him to escape. Checking on Hark, they found that he would live; Xalcak missed major organs. Seig was relieved to hear that, since he was only a little younger. Atel commented that the two of them needed to live, as the youngest. They were likely the future of the island. As they launched another attack on Xalcak, he outmaneuvered them again with his mass manipulation, fading into the bridge and overcoming them. He stabbed Rakis from behind, forcing her Power Scream into Sigil. Rakis wouldn't survive the stab. Seig entered the fight again, along with Atel, who left Hark behind; healed enough. Veran rushed in to assist. Raiz entered the fight again, but was soon taken down again. Atel, Seig, Veran and Clasis mounted a united attack on him, but he evaded with his powers and took them down from behind, only for Hark to impale him from behind. Hark's blow had landed. Xalcak freed himself, however, and summoned his minions once more. He slashed at Hark, and was attacked by Atel, whom was impaled in the air by Xalcak's spike from the bridge. Sigil used his Gravity powers to lift Xalcak and bring him over for a combination of his and Sigil's powers and strikes, wounding Xalcak. Hark rushed to fight, but refused to use his plants; he wanted to avenge Atel. He soon changed his mind and attacked with his plants to trap Xalcak while the Toa hammered Xalcak. Xalcak lost his powers, but manipulated the bridge since he couldn't use his own body due to the vine properties. Xalcak got freed and attacked the Toa, cutting through Sigil's arm and killing him during the battle. After dying, Sigil was was reincarnated on the Red Star, as part of the Star's primary function. However, the return mechanism of the Star had since malfunctioned, and Sigil was trapped in the Star along with other revived beings. Abilities & Traits Sigil is a determined fighter, who believes that legs are for travel, and that hands were the way to fight. He cared for his teammates, and often incorporated Gravity into his fighting. Mask & Tools Sigil wears an unknown Kanohi and used a fist covering - not a gauntlet - for punches. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *Parallels'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Ba-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Koji Category:Matoran